<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471496">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul And Centre. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kara tries to adjust to her new life as a Red Lantern Kate suggests that a first date might be a great place to start....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul And Centre. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an odd sight, Kate Kane thought as she walked across the cracked ice. The giant Legion cruiser sitting neatly next to the Fortress of Solitude made this feel like an alien planet despite the familiar sky above. Once she was sure she’d gone far enough to prevent any accidental snooping from her wife she let her self-control slip and allowed her body to sag. The pain and pressures of the last two days were pounding through her and it was only her love for Kara that was keeping her moving.</p>
<p>“How is she?” Alex Danvers demanded as Kate reached the top of the boarding ramp.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet.” Kate admitted and it was only then that Alex noticed the slow, careful movements and slid an arm around her sister-in-law to help her down the corridor to a small meeting room. The chairs were an odd gleaming white and as Kate eased herself into one she felt it adjust around her, taking her weight to leave her feeling like she was floating. </p>
<p>Alex took a seat beside her but before the director of the DEO could so much as open her mouth Kate held up a hand. “Let me give you the basics first, it’ll save time.” She quickly outlined what they’d learnt from the red ring of rage seemingly permanently attached to Kara’s finger then gave a very brief outline of the conversation that had followed.</p>
<p>“So let me get this straight. There’s some sort of emotional spectrum built in to the Universe and my sister has somehow got a direct link to the anger part of it?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much, yes.”</p>
<p>“But how? Not the ring, I get that part, but… but Kara is the most optimistic person I know, annoyingly so in fact! She doesn’t carry that sort of rage within her.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t she?” Kate asked quietly. “Alex we all have a melting pot of emotions that drive us and they shift and change all the time. Just because Kara tends to view the world in a way not dissimilar to that of a golden retriever puppy doesn’t mean there’s not a whole lot of pain lying beneath the surface.”</p>
<p>She paused, searching for the right words. “Back when we got married - uh, Kara and me I mean, not us!” Alex chuckled and snapped her fingers in a ‘so close’ gesture, a welcome moment of normality in the madness that was surrounding them. “Hey, one Danvers is definitely my limit!” Kate said with a smile. “Now what was I… oh, right. When we got married and Future Bruce crashed the party he reminded me that she carries the death of an entire world within her. And he’s right Alex! Can you imagine how that must have felt? Seeing her parents for the last time as everything she’d ever known burned around them? Flying into space to protect her cousin and by the time she gets here he’s all grown up and the only reason she left has gone?”</p>
<p>Kate gave Alex an odd look and the redhead nodded slowly. “Having all those powers and not even being able to help people. Instead getting put with us and told to hide who she was and build a life, a human life, that couldn’t possibly be enough to replace what she’d lost.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. And the worst of it is... who do you blame? There’s no villain there, no bad guy you can punch to make yourself feel better. Just guilt and loss and pain all boiling away.” Kate paused again and Alex could see an internal war raging behind her eyes. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Kate continued.</p>
<p>“Did… did Kara ever tell you what was wrong after Crisis? Why you ended up calling me to come talk to her?”</p>
<p>“No. And I didn’t push. It didn’t seem worth it, especially when you two ended up being such a good fit for each other.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kate replied and rewarded Alex with a warm smile. “For both the compliment and having the sense not to ask.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t going to be good is it?”</p>
<p>“No, sorry.” Kate sighed and shook her head. “She blamed herself, Alex.”</p>
<p>“For Crisis?!?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. Not for causing it at least. But she saw another world die around her, then another and another until all that was left from the infinite multiverse was just seven of us, trapped in a ruined space station with no way out and no way to help. And just like Krypton she couldn’t do anything to stop it.”</p>
<p>“Oh god…” Alex whispered as realisation hit her. “And when they rebuilt the Universe she still remembers what was lost.”</p>
<p>“You can imagine how she took that.”</p>
<p>“It must have been like… like walking around with ghosts.” Alex said and to her shock Kate laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s more or less exactly what she said. You’re sure she’s adopted?”</p>
<p>“Judging by the number of times she’s had to catch me when my own non-existent powers failed to materialise, yes.” Alex paused, thinking hard. “So, and don’t take this the wrong way, why were you the trigger for this?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, not yet.” Kate said wishing Alex hadn’t asked the question. “I’ve got an idea but until I hear it from Kara I’d rather not speculate. Right now it’s enough that we got her back.”</p>
<p>“Talking of which, how do we play this?” Alex asked and Kate winced. This was not going to be fun…</p>
<p>“For now she needs space to figure out what normal is.”</p>
<p>“So basically we need to go?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, pretty much.”</p>
<p>Alex looked unhappy but nodded her agreement. “On one condition.”</p>
<p>“And that is?”</p>
<p>Alex leant forward and carefully pulled Kate into a hug. “That you keep her safe. Oh don’t give me that look….”</p>
<p>“What look? You can’t see my face so there can’t be a look.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Kate, I know you far too well by now. You’re staying with her, that’s obvious.”</p>
<p>“I might not be.”</p>
<p>“You left the ramp down, you’re going back out. Oh, and also you love my sister more than life itself, of course you’re staying.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, I am. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“For staying when we leave? It’s okay. Actually it’s more than okay, I’m glad.” Alex sighed and squeezed Kate closer. “I know that no matter how much I may want to talk to her Kara has to be ready for us to be involved with this. I’m glad that she trusts you enough to be around you right now. I’d much rather that than leaving her all alone in one of the most desolate places on Earth.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kate whispered. “Thanks for getting this.”</p>
<p>“Just remember, keep her safe, okay?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly both women let the hug full away and pulled back, Kate getting awkwardly out of the chair. “Now before you go I should really speak to Clark. I’m assuming he’s in the medical bay.”</p>
<p>Alex grimaced and nodded. “Yeah, he was pretty messed up. Brainy has him under a battery of yellow sun lamps and the ship’s fixed most of the damage. To be honest I think he’s mostly just angry with himself for provoking her.”</p>
<p>“Great.” Kate sighed. “Not that it’s surprising of course, wonder if it’s a general Kryptonian thing to take the blame for events that they couldn’t have possibly predicted or just the House of El?”</p>
<p>“The latter.” Alex said with feeling. “Trust me on that one.”</p>
<p>“Alright I’ll go try and talk him round to the truth then get back to… actually, scratch that.” Kate looked up with a sly smile. “Mind if I make use of wonders from a thousand years into the future?”</p>
<p>“Under the circumstances, no.” Alex sad with a matching grin. “What did you have in mind…?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara hadn’t really moved from where Kate had left her, still sitting on the plinth beneath the enormous statue of her aunt and uncle. She was staring at the ring on her finger and trying, without much success, to picture her future now that she was a Red Lantern. To her surprise the anger that came with the thought didn’t overwhelm her or block the sadness, though the temptation to punch a fresh hole in the wall was much stronger than usual. Still, she’d probably done enough damage to this little piece of Krypton for one day even if it hadn’t been entirely her fault.</p><p>“Alone at last!” Kate said into her ear and Kara jumped, the surge of adrenaline seeming to flow straight to the ring. She threw an exasperated look at her wife even as she realised that there had been no flare of anger to go with the scare.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been?” She demanded but only got a shrug in return.</p><p>“Yes, but come on, I regularly share a bed with you without the benefit of red sun lamps robbing you of that super strength. One sneeze could be enough to tear me in half.”</p><p>“And that makes it okay to invite danger?” Kara demanded and now the anger was there, rising with every word.</p><p>“There’s no danger Kara. It’s you… you’d never hurt me.” Kate said softly, sitting down on Kara’s lap and locking her fingers together behind her wife’s neck. “Even today, when you lost yourself in the ring, your first instinct when I was in pain was to save me. And not in an easy way either, that sphere needed control.”</p><p>“Still…”</p><p>“Well at least we know one thing hasn’t changed.” Kate said with a wink. “You still can’t take a compliment!” </p><p>Kara opened her mouth to protest… then laughed and nodded. “Yeah, okay, I’ll give you that one.” She held up the ring so they could both see it. “I’m not even sure what I did but I guess I should find out.”</p><p>“Later.” Kate said firmly. “No discussions on this one lover. We’ve got things covered elsewhere and there’ll be time enough to figure out how the hero gig works for you later on.”</p><p>“But…. I thought you were staying to help me adjust?” Kara asked, confused.</p><p>“I am, and I will, I promise. But before you figure out Supergirl I suspect Kara Danvers needs some ‘me-time’.”</p><p>Once again Kara went to argue and then thought, really thought, about what Kate was saying. “You’re probably right.” She admitted reluctantly. “Everything feels different.”</p><p>“Different? Different how?”</p><p>“Like I’ve been up for a week straight and everything’s on a hair trigger.” Kara admitted. “Even something simple like, oh, like thinking of cleaning under the bed makes me angry.”</p><p>“Okay….” Kate thought for a minute then her lips curled upwards. “So I’ve got a really bad idea.”</p><p>“Go ahead, your bad ideas are normally entertaining.”</p><p>“Well… if you’re a new Kara… how’d you like to have a first date?”</p><p>Kara raised an eyebrow before realising the mask hid such an expression from her very human, and at that moment impossibly beautiful, wife. “A first date?”</p><p>“Yeah, Let’s face it we never really had one. Arkham doesn’t count!” Kate added quickly before Kara could say it. “And what better way to get to know someone?”</p><p>“I… alright, why not, sounds like fun.” Kara said and the enthusiasm, while small, seemed genuine. “Though don’t think this means you’re getting to third base Ms Kane!”</p><p>“On a first date, perish the thought.” Kate said, her mind flashing back to the first time she’d visited Kara after Crisis and where that particular night had taken them, “But if it’s a good date I may push for a kiss goodnight.”</p><p>“Reasonable.” Kara conceded and to both her surprise and Kate’s she leant up and kissed her wife. Brief as it was the kiss was instantly familiar, a reminder that while so much had changed in a heartbeat some things still endured. </p><p>“How do you do that?” Kate asked.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“I’ve spent the last two days captured, tortured, rescued and seen the love of my life have to fight her way back from the heart of rage itself… and yet somehow, someway you make me feel like everything’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“Wish I had that confidence.” Kara said and Kate decided there and then that, while she couldn’t ignore the change in this remarkable woman, she wasn’t going to dwell on it either. Whatever those changes may be it was still the woman she loved and she had to respect that.</p><p>“Well if it’s a good date maybe I can return the favour.” She said and slid off Kara’s lap, making sure to keep her gaze locked on those wonderful blue eyes. To her relief she saw the familiar sparkle dancing there behind the mask. </p><p>“You’d better!” Kara demanded and the familiar tension and temptation lay between them. For now though they both pulled back. One thing at a time. Talking of which, Kate thought…</p><p>“Uh, one question. Can you, uh, well… does that suit come off? Not that I’m complaining, skin tight and slinky is a seriously good look for you but might be a bit much for a first date.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I…” Kara paused and tilted her head as if listening to a voice only she could hear. “Oh. Hmm, well, apparently the suit doesn’t really exist. It’s another energy construct like that sphere I put around you. In theory it can be whatever I want it to be. Hang on a minute…”</p><p>Kara got to her feet and moved to the middle of the large open space not wanting to do any further damage to Kal’s piece of Krypton. She concentrated and after a moment the ring sparked, energy flowing over her in a wave. Wherever it touched the costume seemed to melt away, replaced by an elegant black suit with blood red lining on the jacket. As the energy faded Kara reached up and gingerly touched her face, relieved to find the mask had gone as well. Then she ran her hands slowly over her new outfit, surprised to find it feeling more-or-less like normal cloth. Albeit, she thought privately, the finest silk rather than a wool-cotton blend. It moved as she’d expect it to only it never seemed to hitch or snag, the ‘fabric’ slipping around her in odd ways to allow free movement no matter what she tried.</p><p>“Umm, Kara?” Kate’s voice was a little shaky and Kara looked up to see her wife biting her lip a few feet away.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing! No, no nothing’s wrong it’s just… uh… well, you’re wearing a perfectly tailored suit that’s somehow hugging your curves as if it’s painted on. Letting your hands go exploring like that is about half a heartbeat away from a strip tease.”</p><p>Kara blinked, glanced down and burst out laughing. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.” She chuckled putting her hands on her hips and drawing herself up to her full and rather impressive height. “Like what you see?”</p><p>“Very very much so yes.” Kate said earnestly. “But that really shouldn’t be a surprise at this point!”</p><p>“At this point?” Kara asked with a teasing look of fake confusion as she walked past Kate to go explore the fortress. “No idea what you mean Ms Kane. We haven’t even been on a date yet…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Kate’s surprise Clark had somehow installed a fairly impressive kitchen up at the top of the world. The cupboards were well stocked too and she had a few secret weapons of her own in the supplies she’d conjured up from the Legion cruiser fabricator. Still she had to concentrate on her cooking which was just as well considering her need for a distraction right now.</p><p>Her mind was going a million miles an hour, usually looping back on itself as she ran through the last few hours over and over again. On the one hand Kara had clearly been through something traumatic, something life changing and it was up to Kate to do what she could to help. On the other this was still the same person she knew and had so easily fallen in love with. If she didn’t know better she might never have suspected things had changed. That was reassuring but left her the slightly tricky problem of not knowing how far to push or what assumptions to make.</p><p>After what felt like the thousandth time trying to answer that question Kate decided that she was just going to have to improvise. At least the first part of the ‘date’ would be straight forward enough she thought to herself. There were only so many ways a meal could start after all. Satisfied that everything was as ready as it was going to be she plated up, put everything into a Krpytonian status field generator that effectively paused the meals in time at the moment they left the grill, tasked one of the Kelex robots to keep an eye on things and headed down the short corridor to her room and the next problem of what, exactly, to wear. </p><p>She wanted something that showed she’d made the effort without being too forward and as Kara had already shown her hand with the quick change trick (not to mention stolen Kate’s go-to choice of a nicely tailored suit) she felt like doing something a little different. The large cases of essentials she’d fabricated before Brainy had taken the Legion cruiser back home had a decent selection but nothing really seemed right. She sighed and looked around, taking in the architecture of another planet, the beautiful crystal walls and odd angles that always left her fascinated and uneasy. Her eye landed on a small decorative piece above the door, nothing particularly special or flashy, just the House of El crest in a crystal frame… and inspiration struck.</p><p>To her surprise Kara was nervous as she walked in to the large central space where they’d agreed to meet for dinner. There were other, less grand rooms in the fortress that would have done just as well but Kate had suggested this was more suited to a first date. Which did nothing to calm Kara’s nerves as not only was she worried Kate would realise this was all some horrible mistake but they were surrounded by the results of Kara’s rage savaging the fortress. Still Kara knew her wife well enough that she wouldn’t have asked without a reason so it was a small price to pay. She glanced around at the blackened and shattered crystals then her attention was captured by the scene in the centre of the chamber and nothing else mattered.</p><p>The table was a simple circular piece of glass, candles flickering playfully in the centre and two chairs silver and straight backed waiting for them. A Kelex robot hung quietly at a discrete distance with, Kara couldn’t help but notice, a crude home-made bow tie around its neck. But there, standing next to the far chair and looking as nervous as Kara felt, was Kate and Kara could do nothing but stare.</p><p>That the brunette was wearing a dress was rare enough but this particular example was something unique. It clung tightly to her curves but ran unbroken from neck to ankle hiding everything while promising the world. The sleeves were translucent mesh with three straps on each shoulder running into the decoration around her neck. The white fabric seemed to glow under the light of the night sky visible through the invisible energy barrier far above their heads while the flickering candlelight picked out the House of El crest in the same shade of white in raised relief upon her chest. </p><p>“So…. Is this okay?” Kate asked with a self-conscious smile.</p><p>“Okay? Yes. Yes it’s okay. Yes.” Kara stammered trying to resist temptation to scoop this beauty into her arms there and then. “You’re beautiful Kate….”</p><p>To her shock Kate Kane, the serious, brooding defender of Gotham, blushed and looked away. </p><p>“I mean it!” Kara said striding forward and reaching out to brush her fingers through Kate’s hair, loving the gentle curve she’d styled in and savouring the gentle tickling against her palm. “You should go for ‘elegant sophistication’ more often.”</p><p>Kate stammered for a moment and the blush deepened. “Sorry, there were words?” She asked blinking back urges that were definitely not first date material. </p><p>“You okay?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow and got a quick nod in return.</p><p>“Yes, it’s just that… uh… well you’re a bit more, umm, a bit more Supergirl than I’m used to when you haven’t got the cape on. Coupled with that suit and, uh….” She tailed off but Kara instantly picked up the thread.</p><p>“And a lot of your buttons are getting pushed all at once?” She asked with a small smile.</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.”</p><p>“Would you like me to change?” Kara raised the ring only to find Kate wrapping a hand around her fist.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” It was said in jest but even as they both started to laugh the reality of the situation hit and they both glanced at their joined hands expecting a red glow to throw them apart. Nothing happened… and continued to happen as they both relaxed a little.</p><p>“Well that’s good to know.” Kate said weakly.</p><p>“Yeah, not being able to touch you would really suck.” Kara confirmed then on impulse raised Kate’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “Nice to know that works too.”</p><p>“See, learning stuff already.” Kate said with a crooked grin. “Now as my willpower is only so strong shall we sit down and eat?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Kara replied, reluctantly dropping her wife’s hand and taking a seat. “What are we having anyway?”</p><p>“Ah, great question. Garson?” Kate called and Kelex floated over, grumbling under its mechanical breath as it gently laid a plate in front of each woman before producing a bottle of Malbec red wine and carefully filling their glasses.</p><p>“Parmesan Polenta with Lemon &amp; Sage Steaks” Kate said looking rather proud of herself. “Don’t blame me if the steak’s a little overdone, cooking up here is a bit of a lottery though I’m so stealing the status field as a souvenir!”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s a good….” Kara broke off as she tasted the steak and her eyes practically rolled back into her head. Kate watched with fascination as Kara savoured every last moment of taste and tried not to get hypnotised by her wife’s neck. How could someone swallowing be a turn on? This first date idea, Kate realised, was going to be a lot harder than she’d thought…</p><p>“You were saying?” Kate asked once she was sure Kara had regained the power of speech.</p><p>“Nothing. I was saying absolutely nothing and you should definitely do that thing you wanted to do. Whatever it was.” Kara said slightly dreamily. “Where on Earth did you learn to cook like this Kate?”</p><p>“Well… I spent a lot of time travelling and there was this little village on the side of a mountain in south Asia.”</p><p>“And they knew the secret to ultimate flavour?”</p><p>“No, they taught me how to move without sound and dance on ice. I learnt to cook in the last year or so as a way to distract myself when my smoking hot wife was in another city and as a surprise for our wedding anniversary.”</p><p>“You did?” Kara had a sappy smile on her face and Kate found herself marking another box on her mental checklist regarding Kara’s state of mind. </p><p>“I did. Seemed like a useful skill, especially if I needed to date.”</p><p>Kara laughed and nodded. “It is, it really really is. One problem though.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I’m going to be very busy eating so you’re going to need to carry the conversation.”</p><p>“Ask away and I’ll try to provide answers long enough to let you savour.”</p><p>“Well… alright, tell me… tell me about that village in Asia!”</p><p>“You know at least some of that story is made up, right?”</p><p>“I don’t care, I just like hearing your voice.”</p><p>Kate felt her heart skip a beat at the softness she heard in her wife. Just knowing that was still there made her feel like she could take on the world. “Alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It was about a year after I’d had my heart broken for the first time. I’d taken a stand, put years of work on the line for someone I loved and in about a minute flat she abandoned me, threw away everything we’d built to save her career and left me to take the fall. After that I decided to do whatever it took to get a spot in my father’s private security force. Didn’t matter how he saw me, didn’t matter what he thought… I’d be so damn good he wouldn’t have a choice.”</p><p>Kate laughed almost to herself but to her surprise found the usual weariness that accompanied this story missing leaving just a wry acceptance of what had happened. “Of course I was young and stupid so hadn’t realised that ‘no choice’ is an impossibility when it comes to a father deciding what was best for his daughter. Anyway I’m lucky enough to be, uh, financially independent so took off to travel the world. At first I pretended it was to go do all the crazy partying you’d expect from someone with resources and a lack of drive or ambition. Even went to a few clubs here and there to make it seem plausible.”</p><p>She paused and took a quick bite of her own meal, letting her mind wander down the corridors of memory. It all seemed so long ago now and, technically, she supposed it was really. After all it hadn’t even happened in this universe so technically it was at least an infinity away. “But the truth was I went anywhere I could learn something useful. Started out with the basics, unarmed combat, martial arts, firearm training. All building on what I’d learnt in the military and about what you’d expect from someone training for the Crows. Then in Italy I met a man who had a reputation you wouldn’t believe. A ghost, master assassin with a flawless record.”</p><p>Another bite and she could see his lined, bearded face floating before her eyes. “Turned out to be a genuinely nice guy. Family man believe it or not. Was very very careful about who he killed and on the quiet had done more to keep crime in check throughout Europe than the French, German and Italian police forces put together. I, of course, was an idiot and asked him to train me as an assassin. Well, not so much asked as demanded I guess.”</p><p>She paused and turned in her seat, reaching up and pulling down the collar of the dress as far as it would go. “See that thin white line running across the nape of my neck? That’s the scar he left me with the edge of a spoon.”</p><p>“A spfoon?” Kara asked around a mouthful of steak she was savouring as if it were the last delicacy left on Earth. </p><p>“Yes, a spfoon.” Kate said, mimicking Kara’s muffled words and getting a grin from the gorgeous woman sitting opposite her. “Took me by surprise too. Anyway he stopped the bleeding, sat me down and changed my life in, oh, maybe five minutes. Asked me why I wanted to know how to kill people. I gave him a ridiculous answer about justice and he just smiled. Said he’d teach me but I would have to choose between the skills I asked for and the skills I needed.”</p><p>Kate sighed and for a moment she was half a world away. “Before I could say anything he said he had one more question and asked what was Justice and what was Vengeance. And just like that everything changed for me. I didn’t know but knew I needed to… and I didn’t have to say a damn thing, he just nodded when he saw the naive woman sitting in front of him realise in her own small way how the world works for people that operate on the edges of it.”</p><p>“In seven words he changed everything. My focus shifted, my own goals moved from being a good soldier obeying orders to being a good general able to assess the battlefield and make the right choice. Oh he taught me a lot about movement and fighting but most of the time he focused on what’s in here.” She tapped the side of her head with a finger. “Shocking I know, if you read the gossip columns I think most are convinced there’s nothing but empty space.”</p><p>“That’s why I don’t read them.” Kara said as she happened to be in between mouthfuls of her rapidly dwindling meal. </p><p>“Well he filled it up, that’s for sure. Taught me to think before I acted, the importance of knowing the truth and not just what someone wants you to believe. How to see through the lies and spot patterns, how to plan and how to improvise. Even started to give me a sense of right and wrong before he called an end to it.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He had to leave. Go into hiding to protect his wife and kid. Actually trusted me to help them out of the country which meant more than any graduating honour the military could have given me I’ll tell you that. As I went to leave he gave me a piece of paper with some of the weirdest directions I’d ever seen. More like something from an Indiana Jones movie than an actual map. Told me if I wanted to be as good as he was to follow the path as he once did.”</p><p>“Took maybe six months and covering what felt like half the damn planet but eventually I made my way up to this little village on the side of a mountain. Was almost frozen when I got there but they took me in and let me rest. I woke up surrounded by, well, ninjas. One had a sword to my throat and let me tell you that’s no way to wake up! Once they were sure I wasn’t going to do anything stupid their master came in. Surprisingly young actually but they treated him like a prophet. He sat down in front of me and just looked for maybe five minutes before asking me that same question. What was Justice and what was Vengeance? I still didn’t know of course but I’d learnt enough to tell him that and beg him to teach me.”</p><p>Kara lent back looking expectant and with a reluctant glance Kate slid her own plate over to her date.</p><p>“What? No! I can’t…”</p><p>“Yes you can. You asked me to talk and this is going to go cold by the time I’m done. Besides watching you enjoy it is almost a substitute for the calories.”</p><p>“But…” Kara took one look at Kate’s face and relented. “Alright, thank you!”</p><p>“Anytime.” Kate said with a grin. “Now where was I?”</p><p>“Begging to be taught a lesson.” Kara said with a wicked look and Kate swallowed hard before continuing.</p><p>“Something like that anyway. The swords went away and the next six months were the weirdest of my life. They taught me to move like the wind, vanish in a crowded room or an empty one, control my body to a degree I hadn’t even imagined possible. And they taught me how the mind works. Let me experience fear and anger and loss and pain in ways I’d never forget. All of it to help me know, in the moment, what the answer to that question was. Know it instinctively and be able to trust myself no matter what.”</p><p>“And then, one day, they called me before their prophet and his disciples and put the sword to my throat again. Only this time it would strike if I failed to answer. Once more they asked me what the difference was between Justice and Vengeance.” Her voice caught as she found herself reliving the moment, the lack of anything but pure, burning certainty in her answer, the sureness of her words as… </p><p>“I looked him square in the eye and said: I am.”</p><p>Kate grinned at Kara’s surprised look and drew a finger across the smooth skin of her throat. “As you can see I got it right. Anyway I moved on, just as I’d done for the last few years, always looking for ways to make myself better. Then I get a call telling me the woman who’d broken my heart had been kidnapped and back to Gotham I came.”</p><p>“Just like that?” Kara asked with a knowing look at her wife.</p><p>“Actually… yeah, pretty much. Turns out travelling the world learning to be a badass isn’t the best way to mend said broken heart. In fact it just leaves you with a lot of unresolved issues and a serious guilt complex.”</p><p>“Ouch. How’d you get over that?”</p><p>“The world ended which, as it turns out, really gives you time for self-discovery.”</p><p>“I know the feeling.” Kara said and Kate snorted with laughter while looking a little enviously at the practically spotless empty plate before the blonde.</p><p>“Well… I mean, it wasn’t just that of course.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No. By then I’d… no, sorry, you wouldn’t be interested.”</p><p>“I might be.”</p><p>“Definitely not.”</p><p>“Well now I’ve got to know.”</p><p>“Really boring.”</p><p>“I can throw you into space you know.”</p><p>“Which part of ‘world-travelling badass’ did you miss? Threats are meaningless.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Better. But no.”</p><p>“Don’t make me do it.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“I’ll do it, you know I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Do… no, no don’t you dare.”</p><p>“So tell me.”</p><p>“Ask nicely.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Hmm… no.”</p><p>“Alright, you asked for it.”</p><p>“Hey, no, come on… that’s not… no, don’t… not the lip as well… okay, okay fine!”</p><p>“Yay!” Kara almost clapped at her victory as her face morphed from the weaponised pout into a happy smile. It was only then that she realised what had happened and she looked in shock at Kate who winked at her.</p><p>“I know it’s not first date territory but just in case you were wondering… yeah, you’re still you.” Kate said quietly. “Now you wanted to know the other bit.”</p><p>“Yes but…”</p><p>“Ah, no, you wanted this so you’re getting it. Quite simple really and I guess the same thing that heals all broken hearts. I found someone else. Beautiful beyond words, funny, smart, strong-willed… just perfect.”</p><p>“And what happened then?”</p><p>“I invited her to a date in the arctic circle.” Kate said with a knowing smirk, leaning into the ‘first date’ a little more. “Cooked her dinner, entertained her, even let her finish off my portion.”</p><p>“How’d that work out?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you after you’ve worked your way through the best gelato 30th century tech could provide.” Kate said and in a flash their robotic waiter was at their table putting two large golden dishes down both stacked high with the frozen dessert. </p><p>“Smooth. Very, very smooth.” Kara chuckled, raising her spoon in salute. “I might be wrong but I suspect that story has a happy ending.”</p><p>“We’ll see but…” Kate looked around and leaned closer as if sharing some deadly secret. “To tell you the truth the beginning was so happy anything else is a bonus.”</p><p>Kara blushed and eyed Kate hungrily. “I know exactly what you mean.” She said letting her gaze roam from head to toe and making no attempt to discourage any suspicions Kate may have that she was abusing her powers a little. Kate, naturally, made no effort to cover up, instead putting her arms above her head and stretching slowly, letting Kara linger over the sight.</p><p>“So how’s the heart?” Kate asked after a minute or two of the gentle stalemate.</p><p>“Looks good to me.” Kara replied, her throat suddenly tight. “Strongest one I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Then look in a mirror sometime.” Kate chided her and reached out to take Kara’s hand as she started to turn away. “I mean it Kara. If you have one flaw, just one… it’s a tendency to hog the blanket.”</p><p>Kara sputtered with outrage at the scandalous accusation but Kate plowed on before she could form words. “But if you have two it would be a tendency to sell yourself short. I get why, I really do, but maybe take a minute to remind yourself of the victories as well as the setbacks?”</p><p>Kara went to reply, paused, thought about it, then nodded her agreement. “I’ll try.” She promised and squeezed Kate’s hand. </p><p>“Sorry, not very ‘first date’ of me.” Kate said bashfully but Kara waved away the apology. </p><p>“Oh I don’t know. Well meaning advice that’s caring but not too intrusive? I’ve had worse.”</p><p>“Really? Go on then, what’s the worst first date you’ve had?”</p><p>“Oh no…”</p><p>“You know you’re not the only one who can go all puppy dog eyes, right?”</p><p>“I.. Kate no… that’s not fair!”</p><p>“Didn’t stop you.”</p><p>“It’s fair when I do it!”</p><p>“How’s it any different?”</p><p>“You’ve got irresistible cheek bones!”</p><p>“Good to know!”</p><p>“Ahhh, oh you… okay, okay fine.” Kara grumbled. “But it’s not that funny.”</p><p>“It’s you, that’s enough.”</p><p>“Well… probably the worst was right before I became Supergirl.” Kara said thoughtfully. “Arranged to meet this guy in a bar, spent longer picking an outfit than we spent talking. We got drinks, found a table, he asked me about where I was from originally, I flapped an answer, he pretended to answer his phone and bailed. Left me with the tab too.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Kate said, her mouth open. “Hang on, let me get this straight. Uh, if you’ll pardon the expression. A guy got a date with you and decided after a few *minutes* that you weren’t his type?”</p><p>“Pretty much, yes.”</p><p>“Wow…” Kate shook her head in shock. “There’s a guy who’s going to die cold and alone looking for something that doesn’t exist.”</p><p>“In fairness I really wasn’t helping my cause.”</p><p>“Did you turn up wearing, oh I dunno, a burlap sack? Or missing a head?”</p><p>“Uh, no?”</p><p>“Then your cause didn’t need helping.” Kate said. “God it’s a good thing I wasn’t in that bar…”</p><p>“Why? Would you have decked him, defended my honour?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, no, I’d have taken one look and tried to pick you up with a line about him being a blind jerk and not knowing true beauty when it was in front of him. What do you think, would I have had a chance?”</p><p>“Nope.” Kara said with a wicked look. “Mainly because you’d have had about three seconds before the news reported the plane Alex was on had suffered major engine failure above the city and I had to rush off to save the day.” She sat back with a contented sigh from the now empty metal bowl. “But if it’s any consolation I’d have probably asked for your number first.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you said this was before you became Supergirl?”</p><p>“First time. No suit, no disguise… hell I didn’t even know if I could still fly!”</p><p>“So you just decided to leap tall buildings in a single bound? Just like that?”</p><p>“Alex was dead if I didn’t. So were a lot of other people. Though, granted, I could have done without catching a jet first time out.”</p><p>“You caught… a jet…?”</p><p>“Yep.” Kara smiled proudly. “Carried the whole thing on my back to the river including tilting it on its side to fit between the bridge supports.”</p><p>“How the hell did you get away without someone getting a photo of you?”</p><p>“Well there were a few long distance shots but the water and fluids from the jet turned my hair way darker than it normally is. And, umm….”</p><p>“Ummm? Ummm is usually interesting.”</p><p>“Well, uh… Alex did have a theory but….” Kara sighed at the delighted look on Kate’s face at her reluctance and held her hands up in surrender. “She said that anyone with a camera was probably focusing on my… on my ass in soaking wet jeans.”</p><p>Kate threw her head back and laughed then, still giggling, brought her attention back to Kara and raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes the Girl of Steel got to her feet and turned around, planting her hands on her hips as she let her date determine the validity of the claim.</p><p>“Well I’d need to see a proper recreation to be sure but I’d say she’s got a point.” Kate said after a suitably long pause. “That would be a spectacular and very distracting view.” </p><p>“Thanks… I think.” Kara said, turning back to face Kate with a grin that had her wife slightly worried as the blonde stalked towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… I had a really nice time.” Kara purred, nudging Kate’s chair back a little with one foot and pouring herself into the suddenly available lap. Her hands were around Kate’s shoulders and suddenly there was nothing else in the world that seemed to matter but the Kryptonian wrapped around her.</p><p>“Yeah?” Kate asked weakly and she blushed as Kara chuckled.</p><p>“Smooth Kane, real smooth.” </p><p>“Hey, I can still talk, that’s more than most could!”</p><p>“True.” Kara conceded before leaning forward. “How about now?” She whispered as her lips touched Kate’s in a kiss that seemed to encapsulate an entire relationship. She started out gentle, almost tentative as if having to find out for the first time how Kate Kane responded to such things. Within seconds though her confidence flared and it became stronger and more aggressive, her tongue probing insistently as she devoured the taste of the woman willingly trapped beneath her.</p><p>Her hands locked and her arms tightened as she pulled Kate close, her hips swaying in Kate’s lap as Kara seemed to learn more second by second. The way she moved became perfectly tailored to Kate’s preferences, any hint of positive reaction picked up and amplified until Kate was moaning into Kara’s mouth then she’d do something new and start all over, pausing just long enough for them both to gulp down a fresh lungful of air before diving to the attack.</p><p>Her body pressed up against Kate and the brunette would swear she could hear Kara’s heart pounding, feel the heat pouring from her. Kara’s arms dropped to Kate’s waist, slipped around and up her back, hands curling to grip her shoulders and pull her closer. Kate knew she should take things easy, help Kara find the limits of this new mindset gently… but how could she be expected to resist this? She tried to pop a hand free, desperate to give Kara something more fulfilling to grind against than empty air. Unfortunately the combination of the unbreakable hug and squeezing thighs had trapped her arms against her sides and all she could do was run her fingers down a couple of inches of Kara’s perfect legs.</p><p>Slowly Kara seemed to settle down as if finding familiar ground under her metaphorical feet. The kiss became softer, not the hesitant motions she’d started with or aggressive exploration but something tender and loving, taking time now to savour the woman she had trapped beneath her. Kara’s fingers started to slide over Kate’s back adding a mini-massage to proceedings that would have been enough all on its own to get the brunette groaning in pleasure. </p><p>Kate tried for another few minutes to get a hand free to join in the fun before giving up and letting Kara drive. She was hardly going to object to what was happening and it was, if anything, rather relaxing to have control taken from her like this. She found herself floating on the pleasure, her eyes drifting closed as an almost constant moan filled the room. Her mind wandered… and suddenly, without any attempt on her part, she snapped back to the tank Alice had trapped her in what felt like a lifetime ago but was in reality earlier that same day. </p><p>For a moment she felt the fear and anger pulse through her… and to her horror she felt it echo in Kara. Time seemed to slow as Kate felt Kara’s body tense then the Kryptonian had thrown herself the length of the room. She huddled against the far wall and Kate could see the red glow from the ring as Kara desperately curled into a ball, her eyes squeezed closed as she fought the power yearning to be free.</p><p>Kate made to run to her only for Kara to raise her left hand, mutely begging her wife to stay where she was. Reluctantly, fighting every instinct in her body, Kate did as she was asked and focused inwards. Calm. Peace. Let go of that moment, it was over and done, nothing about it could hurt her anymore. Forgive and let go. Let go…</p><p>Kate realised she could hear the faintest echo of the words that she’d thought only existed in her mind. Looking at Kara she saw her lips moving, the same mantra repeated as she battled to contain the anger. Not knowing if it would do more harm than good Kate closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her wife’s voice, let the words become part of her own mantra, saying them together.</p><p>Let go. Forgive. Rise above… Let go. Forgive. Let go…. Let go…</p><p>Over and over she repeated them operating on instinct, doing what felt like it fit. She was so focused she almost jumped out of her skin when a hand gently pressed against her shoulder and her eyes snapped open.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can stop now.” Kara said quietly as she sank to her knees beside Kate. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Did it, are you…?”</p><p>“I’m okay. It worked. You brought me home. Again.” Kara smiled but it was tired and shaky, her confidence clearly thrown. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be.” Kate said, reaching up to wrap her hand around her wife’s. “If anything it’s me that needs to apologise. If I hadn’t…”</p><p>“No, no none of that.” Kara said quickly. “You weren’t to know and it wasn’t deliberate. There’s nothing to apologise for.” She looked down at the ring on her finger with a sigh. “I guess this thing really does pick up on anger in the world around me. I need to get better at dealing with that.”</p><p>“How can I help?”</p><p>“Tomorrow? I’ll let you know. Right now… Walk me home?”</p><p>Kate couldn’t help chuckling at Kara sticking to the ‘first date’ metaphor. “Alright, I hear there’s some disreputable types walking these mean, uh, corridors.”</p><p>“Exactly, I want to make sure I’m protected.” Kara said with a grin. They helped each other back to their feet and linked arms, Kate’s left through Kara’s right.Slowly they wandered through the towering crystal and ice labyrinth in a surprisingly comfortable silence, Kara taking them the long way around until they reached the guest suites. They’d decided on rooms opposite each other just in case something went wrong and Kara turned to Kate as they stood a little awkwardly outside their rooms.</p><p>“Well as first dates go I’d say that was a success.” Kate said to break the growing tension. </p><p>“Mostly.” Kara replied, her face darkening with a frown. </p><p>“If a first date goes ‘mostly’ well then it’s in the top 1% of first dates.” Kate pointed out. “I know it’s not one I’ll forget in a hurry!”</p><p>“Thats true.” Kara agreed then paused before saying carefully. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I really, really want to invite you inside right now.”</p><p>“Inside the room or you, personally?” Kate asked with a lecherous gleam in her eye that made Kara shake her head in delighted exasperation.</p><p>“First one then the other.” She said matter of factly. “But….”</p><p>“It’s okay Kara.” Kate said. “There’ll be time enough for that, don’t worry. We’ve both had a rough day, no need to rush things.”</p><p>“Thanks for understanding.”</p><p>“No problem. Though you do know I’m going to be picturing you in something skimpy in less than five minutes time, right?”</p><p>“What, like this?” Kara concentrated and the ring flared. The suit melted away leaving her clad in a black satin and lace number that Kate was pretty sure was illegal in at least 23 states.</p><p>“Umm….” She stared bug eyed at the vision before her. Legs and hips and ass and breasts and neck and and and and and… “Yeah, yeah something like that.” Kate stammered, frantically committing the image to memory.</p><p>“So… a second date is on the cards?”</p><p>“Yes. Very much yes. So Yes. Uh… yes, that’d be great.” </p><p>“In that case goodnight Kate. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kara reached out and took Kate’s hand, raised it to her lips and kissed it with a knowing smile. </p><p>“G…goodnight Kara.” Kate watched the vision in lingerie sway her way past the door and slowly shut it behind her, only moving when every last glimpse was blocked. It took her three goes for her shaking hand to find the handle and by the time she entered her own suite she’d already heard her phone buzz.</p><p>Puzzled she went over and without thinking unlocked the screen, opening the message. </p><p>It was from Kara. <br/>It had a picture attached.<br/>The picture had Kara posing on the bed, kneeling with her legs apart, hands behind her head and a smile that could have conquered the world on her lips.<br/>It had a message.<br/>The message was simple: “Five minutes? Doubt it ;-) Love you.”</p><p>Kate dropped the phone. Cursing she scrambled it off the floor and back into her hands but as soon as she saw the picture her fingers went slack and it hit the ground a second time. Third time proved to be the charm as Kate sank onto the bed and just stared. God she was perfect… Kate literally couldn’t think of a single thing she’d change about her wife. Well, alright, getting that ring off her finger would be a start but that wouldn’t solve the underlying problem, they’d need to work on that…</p><p>Carefully she laid the phone down on the chunk of crystal serving as a bedside table. She ran a practiced eye over the control panel, making sure that the privacy field was on. That, at least, was one benefit to being here in the Fortress. Superman had taken that ‘solitude’ part seriously and thanks to Kryptonian technology every room had a privacy field that would effectively cut off the outside world even to Super Senses. Designed to give Kryptonians a respite from the constant battering they received on this planet now it served a different purpose as Kate curled up on the bed, pulled a pillow into her arms and for the first time in decades started to sob uncontrollably. </p><p>It wasn’t fair. Kara had taken so much, had hurt upon hurt piled on her and kept pushing through, never let it beat her or wear her down. Now, apparently, the universe had decided she needed to feel everyone else’s pain? Bear their anger for them as well as her own? How could Kate hope to fight that? It was so big, too big, too much… </p><p>But even as despair rolled through her it was met by the stubborn core that she knew all too well. No, no she’d find a way. They’d find a way. They had to. Whatever it took, whatever she had to do to help Kara find a way to live with this new burden she’d do it. Whatever it took…</p><p>The thoughts chased themselves around her head and the tears flowed, soaking the dress, the sheets and even the pillow she clung to like a scared child’s favourite stuffed toy. As sleep reached out for her exhausted body the pain and despair and determination and courage mixed together and called out. Silently they pulsed into the universe… and something heard and reached out to her sleeping form almost hungrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate’s eyes snapped open and she looked around in confusion. Where she’d expected to see the white walls of the fortress there was nothing but blackness. She felt like she was floating but found herself unable to move, trapped like a bug in amber. A dream? No… no, it was too vivid, too real for that. </p><p>“Kate Kane.” The voice came from close by and she tried to twist her head to see its source but even that proved impossible. The only thing she could spot was a slight green glow from behind her and slightly to the right that seemed to brighten and dim in time with the words. “We have heard your call. Why are you here?”</p><p>“I…” Kate went to reply then paused. Not a dream but maybe not entirely real either. Ignore the unknown, what was important here?</p><p>“The woman I love is in pain and fighting to contain a power older than the universe. I don’t know how to help her.”</p><p>“And why do you seek to help her? Are you incomplete without her?” This voice was almost breathless, oily and came from her left where she could just make out a dim orange gleam. </p><p>“Yes. But that’s not why I want to help.”</p><p>“Do you depend on her, need what she provides?” That same oily voice persisted and Kate paused, trying to focus on the truth without her own biases getting in the way,</p><p>“Yes, but never for myself.”</p><p>“Explain.” The first voice was back and now she realised how strong it seemed, the sort of solid reliability she was used to seeing in Kara herself now she thought of it.</p><p>“Kara makes me better, helps me realise what I can do for others. She’s a beacon of hope in the darkness. And… and she deserves better than to be dominated by rage.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She’s endured so much already, how can the universe ask her to shoulder the burden for everyone else.”</p><p>“And what would you suggest instead? That you take on that burden and the power that it contains?” The oily voice was back and felt much closer now but she shook her head.</p><p>“No, no I’m not strong enough for that. I’d break. Kara won’t.”</p><p>“Then why do you wish to remove it!”</p><p>“I… I don’t.” Kate wished she could turn, look at her accuser but she was still floating and frozen in the endless nothingness. “I know it’s a part of her. She needs to decide how to deal with that herself. I just want to… to help carry the load. Give her time and distance to do what she needs to do.”</p><p>There was a hiss of disappointment from the oily voice and the orange glow winked out. The green light grew brighter but Kate was suddenly aware of something wrong, something missing. She felt her eyes drawn towards a black on black spot in the void, a sense of emptiness beyond the mere absence of a thing.</p><p>“Wait… is something….” Kate’s mind raced and almost rebelled against the strangeness of the moment before she forced it into line again. “The red ring, it said hope shattered… is that…?”</p><p>“Yes.” The solid, dependable voice seemed to break for a moment, overcome by sadness. “One of our number vanished when the worlds ended. Without it we are incomplete and the balance shifts.” It paused, seemingly considering its options.</p><p>“There is a war coming Kate Kane. A war unlike any other fought throughout history. It will reach to every corner of this universe and none shall be spared. All shall fight according to their heart. A war of light raging across the heavens and the first shot has already been loosed.”</p><p>“Alice.” Kate breathed.</p><p>“Yes. She had been taken by fear. She will be his instrument but he desires a far greater prize.”</p><p>“Kara.” Kate felt the pieces slam into place and bit back a curse. “Even before she would have been almost unstoppable. What happens… what happens if fear and rage merge?”</p><p>“Then the universe would be forever in their thrall.”</p><p>‘You have to help stop this!”</p><p>‘We cannot, not directly. Only through others can we act.”</p><p>“But if fear can manifest then why not you?”</p><p>“It took an event as powerful as the death of the multiverse to free fear and allow it to take form. Even if such a thing were possible again the cost would be beyond measure.” Again it paused and its tone turned sad. </p><p>“Once, in that multiverse, I was legion. There we could have stopped this, stood firm against fear. Now… now I am shackled, the tools that once focused my power lost to eternity. So few remain and none to wield them. I… wish it were otherwise. It may still be should you choose.”</p><p>“Choose? Choose what?”</p><p>“The path lies before you, the fork at your feet and the way unclear. Your decision on which way you turn here, now, in this place will change the universe.”</p><p>“So no pressure…” Kate muttered under her breath. “Any chance of a hint here?”</p><p>She hadn’t expected a response but to her surprise the voice almost seemed to chuckle as it replied. “Only to ignore your mind. This decision must be made with your heart, your soul, the very essence of your being. Are you ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be!” Kate said and tried to clear her mind, focus on what she knew to be right and true.</p><p>“What is it you wish, Kate Kane?”</p><p>“To help Kara Zor El no matter the price.”</p><p>“Even if it means your life?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Here, now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Dying friendless, alone, deserted by everyone in the cold and dark with no-one to remember your name?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>There was a pause and an odd feeling came over Kate, almost as if the unseen voice had approved of the answer.</p><p>“Then the choice is made. She is yours.”</p><p>“Only if she wishes to be.” The new voice slid from the dark as the previous one faded and this one was soft and caring but with steel beneath. Silk wrapped around a blade. Slowly Kate saw a violet light rise from somewhere beneath her.</p><p>“I can offer you what you wish Kate Kane. Help you to heal your heart and hers. If you wish it.”</p><p>“I do.” Kate braced herself. “I will pledge myself to you, here and now, if you can do that for her.”</p><p>To Kate’s surprise a warm laugh echoed in her mind as the violet light reached out to surround her while in the centre of it she saw a purple ring floating closer. “No Kate Kane, I am not anger or will or fear… like them you must chose to accept my strength but Love is given not demanded. The pledge is mine to make, not yours, and is earned through the strength of your own heart.”</p><p>Kate didn’t hesitate, the path before her clearer than it had ever been. She reached out and claimed the ring and as she slid it on to her finger the voice whispered in her ear.</p><p>“For hearts long lost and full of fright,<br/>For those alone in blackest night,<br/>Accept this ring and join our fight,<br/>Love conquers all with violet light!”</p><p>The burst of light was so bright it managed to break through the isolation field around Kate’s room and illuminate the entire fortress. In an instant Kara was at the door, her body tensed for combat, the red ring on her finger spitting sparks as her red and black suit formed around her. She stared in disbelief as she saw the figure walk towards her from the heart of the maelstrom.</p><p>The suit was a sleek, form fitting armour that even as she watched shifted and morphed until it resembled the familiar batsuit. Only know there were gently pulsing violet lines flowing across it and the large logo on her chest blazed vividly, the old red swallowed up by the new colour scheme. The cowl flowed away, vanishing into the suit as if it had never been and Kara gaped at Kate’s smiling face, the same violet energy that ran through the suit burning in her eyes. Before Kara could say anything Kate ran to her and kissed her with a passion that left the Kryptonian in no doubt that whatever had happened this was very much her wife.</p><p>Kate broke away after a few seconds, dancing back before spreading her arms wide and twirling on the spot like a model in a fashion show. The smile widened as she placed her hands on her hips, copying Kara’s traditional Supergirl pose.</p><p>“So… what do you think, is violet my colour?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>